Chocolate Ancho Chile Steamed Pudding Cake
Description Chocolate and chile pepper are a natural pair. In a pudding cake, they meld like old (actually ancient) boon companions who know exactly how to act together. Served warm, the pudding is more pudding-like. Later at room temperature, it's more cake-like. I recommend cherries in ouzo syrup as extra profit, but a dollop of cream alone suffices. * Contributed by Pressurecookerrecipes Y-Group * Source: Kuhn Rikon, Switzerland * Excerpt from The Pressure Cooker Gourmet by Victoria Wise. ©2003, with permission from Harvard Common Press, 535 Albany Street, Boston, MA, 02118, www.harvardcommonpress.com * This recipe is from the April 2003 Chef of the Month interview with Victoria Wise. * Preparation time: 45 Minutes * Serves 6 to 8 (a 1 quart size pudding cake) Ingredients * unsalted butter, for greasing the dish * 1 dried ancho chile pepper * 3 ounces semisweet chocolate, broken up * 6 tablespoons (¾ stick) unsalted butter * ½ teaspoon anise extract * 1 tablespoon dry sherry * 2 large eggs, separated * ½ cup sugar * pinch of ground cinnamon * 2 tablespoons all-purpose flour * ½ cup crème fraîche or lightly whipped heavy cream, for garnish Directions # Lightly grease a 1-quart soufflé dish or heatproof glass bowl. # Set a trivet in the pressure cooker and pour in 2 cups water. # Tear open the ancho chile, remove the stem, and scrape away the seeds. # Place the chile in a small saucepan with water barely to cover and bring toa boil. # Simmer for 5 minutes, remove from the heat, and set aside for 30 to 45 minutes to soften. # Scrape the pulp off the skin and discard the skin. # Mash the pulp with 2 tablespoons of the soaking liquid. Set aside. # Combine the chocolate, butter, anise extract, and sherry in a small saucepan or microwave bowl. # Heat on medium-low on the stove top or microwave on high until the chocolate is soft but still holds its shape, about 3 minutes either way. Set aside. # Beat together the egg yolks and sugar in a medium-size bowl until beginning to turn pale yellow. # Whisk in the cinnamon, flour, ancho pulp, and chocolate mixture. # In a clean bowl, beat the egg whites until soft peaks form and fold into the batter. # Pour the batter into the soufflé dish and cover with aluminum foil,pinching around the edges to seal. # Set the dish on the trivet in the pressure cooker, lock on the lid, and bring to pressure over high heat, 3 to 4 minutes. # Reduce the heat to low and cook for 25 minutes. # Remove from the heat and let sit for 10 minutes to finish cooking. # With the steam vent pointed away from you face, gently release any remaining pressure. # Remove the lid and lift off the foil with kitchen tongs. # Let sit until cool enough to handle. # To serve, scoop the pudding cake onto individual plates and garnish with a dollop of crème fraîche. # Or set aside at room temperature and leave out overnight without refrigerating. # Serve the next day without reheating. Category:Ancho chile Recipes Category:Anise extract Recipes Category:Cake Recipes Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Pressure cooker Recipes Category:Pudding Recipes Category:Semi-sweet chocolate Recipes Category:Sherry Recipes